Good Night, John Boy
by Bookwormjavajunkie
Summary: Sequel to The sister, Rory, and the kamikaze chipmunks, lots of pairings, summary inside FINALLY UPDATED Chapter 2 up! R
1. Here we are

__

Disclaimer: Okay, so here's who I own: Emily(Emma, not Lorelai's mom), Christopher(Christopher Hayden won't be in this one sorry, but his namesake will be), Lucas(not until later chapters, and not Luke), William, Leigh, Madeline, Louise(in this context), Conner, Lorelai(Lori), Mia, Kiara, Mark, and Sammi. Confused? Yeah well you should be. I used a lot of names already from the show, but you know. I'll end up explaining it later. Oh, yeah. Other than those additional characters, assume I don't own it. If it is new and unseen to you, yeah probably mine, I just didn't tell you I owned it.

Summary: Future Fic. The Mariano's have been happily married for eighteen years and have two kids. Of course it seems like the have more like twelve kids than two since all of their friend's kids are always over. Everyone's happy, right? But will Rory be able to handle having her son and her brother become a part of someone from her pasts family? 

A/N: Hey guys! I am undepressed for the time being so I thought I get the first chapter out today. Thanks distortedstar for the info. I'm not a big Trory or Narc, in fact I believe I have mentioned how much I hate them a few times, but it is Tristan and Dean friendly. Sadly. 

A few words about my other fics:

After Rory Loved me. Guys, I swear I'm working on it. I just can't seem to get a poem put together. I'm sorry. It may take me a long time to update it. Please have confidence in me.

The sister, Rory, and the kamikaze chipmunks. I'll probably do more with that. At least an epilog. I can't leave Rory and Jess like that. Poor kids.

Thoughts. This will be wrapping up soon. Probably today. I'm sad.

My website. That's slow coming. Sorry. I'll let you know when It's up.

Okay, so thanks for sticking with me on the pre-stuff. When you get done press the pretty blue button on the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think. Now, here's the story.

~*~*~*~*GOODNIGHT, JOHN BOY*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 1: Full House

The phone rang pulling her back to Earth. She had been trying to concentrate on her article, to no avail, for the past week. Now, when she finally had some peace and quite, the phone rang. She gave a frustrated sigh and picked up the phone.

"Lorelai Mariano, how can I help you?"

"Lorelai Mariano, this is Lorelai Danes."

"Hey, mom. What's up?" She said suddenly cheering. She never got sick of her mom.

"Oh, I was actually calling to see if you need any help. I could bring coffee, a very large stick..."

"Oh God, I need help. Everyone is here, I mean everyone. Sookie's kids, and thank God for Conner and Lori, because I don't know what I'd do without them, Paris and Tristan's kids, Dean and Lindsey's, Lane and Dave's. And who's else? Oh, yeah, yours. Mmhmm, your kid's here too. On top of mine. And Mom, they are all teenagers, will except for Sammi, but she's eight, that's just as bad."

"And your point is?"

"Mom, help. I feel like the Waltons here."

"I'll be right over."

__

Fifteen Minutes Later

The door opened.

"Stella?"

"In the study." Jess called from his spot at the kitchen table. 

"Thanks." She walked into the study, put the coffee cups down and hugged her daughter. "How's it going?"

"Uggh." She picked up her coffee and drank. "Ack, decaf. Never going to get used to that. Oh, by the way, we're having a slumber party. The girls decided they wanted to stay and I haven't been able to get the boys from Chris' PS5. So, they're staying."

"How accommodating."

"Yeah, Jess is cooking, so I'm fine with it."

"Figured. Hey, I'm going to go check on them okay?"

"Yeah, thanks so much mom. I love you."

"No problem, love you, too, sweets."

She walked out of the study and into the living room where Conner and Lorelai were sitting watching T.V. The simultaneously let out a moan.

"Oh, God. Ethan, no, no don't open it." Conner said. 

"HA!" Lorelai yelled a few moments later. "I told you! Ethan is Little Ethan's dad! I knew it!'

"Oh, Lori, calm down."

"Passions." Lorelai said. "Conner, you're watching Passions."

"He's more into than we are." Lori said. 

"Well, when it's two guy against four girls in the fight for what to watch, you learn to like what the girl's like."

Lori was eighteen and Conner was twenty. They were the oldest of Sookie and Jackson's four children.

Lorelai just shook her head and walked upstairs. This place is nice, she thought to herself. They did very good for themselves. 

The first door she opened was Chris' room. Chris, her grandson, and Will, her son, were sitting on the floor playing a new Tomb Raider game while Mark, Dave and Lane's fourteen year old son, watched from his spot on the bed.. All three were yelling at the screen. Lorelai cleared her throat.

"Uh, Grandma, hi!" Chris hit pause and jumped up to say hello and give his Grandma a hug.

"Hey, Mrs. Danes," Mark said. 

"Hey, Mom. Whatcha doing here?" Will got up and hugged his mother. 

She looked from boy to boy. It gave her a warm feeling in her heart to see the two getting along so well. Will was two years older the Chris at sixteen, and she had been a little worried that there would be some hostility. There wasn't any and for that she was ecstatic.

"I'm helping Rory watch you guys. You haven't killed him yet have you?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Good."

She closed the door again and walked over a room to where Emily's room was. She opened the door and looked in. Sugar Ray's Bartender was playing on the stereo. Ah, she remembered when that song came out. She was in Europe with Rory, the summer she had graduated, before she went to Yale. She looked in to see girls scattered all over the room, singing and painted their nails. Emily, her granddaughter who was fifteen, was sitting on the bed having her nails done by Madeline, who was also fifteen and one of Tristan and Paris' twins. Louise, Tristan and Paris' other daughter, sat on the floor doing Sammi's nails. Sammi was Dave and Lane's eight year old daughter. On the other side of the bed she could see Leigh, Dean and Lindsey's fifteen year old, and Mia, Sookie and Jackson's sixteen year old, bobbing their heads while Mia applied nail decorations to Leigh's toenails. Kiara, Sookie's fourteen year old, was standing in front of a mirror trying on clothes. Lorelai smiled. Oh, to be this age again, she thought. 

Everyone had seemed to change so much. Most of which were for the better. She heard a small knock on the doorframe beside her and looked up to see Jess. 

"Hey, Lor." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Him. He has changed the most. 

"Hey, Jess. Nice to see you're not glued to that computer."

"Yeah. It's done, though. I've finally finished it. I've come to get recruits." He turned to the girls. "I'm making lasagna, garlic bread, and salad for dinner. With chocolate parfaits for desert. Who wants to help me cook?" He gave his charming, crooked, half smile. 

"I'll help," Sammi said, jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, Dad, I'll help," Emily said.

"Thanks, Sam, Emma, I appreciate it."

The three went downstairs to cook.

One would think the whole dynamic of the room would have changed, Lorelai thought. But no, Louise jumped up on the bed and began doing Madeline's fingernails. Oh, to be that age again, Lorelai thought again.

__

After Dinner

They had fed twenty-two people. That wasn't unusual for them. It was as much a tradition of having Friday night dinners at the Gilmore Mansion. Every week, though, it rotated. Every week someone hosted the slumber party, and fed the people. It was a way to catch up. 

After dinner the kids went into the den to study, seeing as they had school the next day. The adults sat in the living room talking.

Time had changed them, parenthood had changed them. Lorelai was tamer than she had been, more serious, but not always. She owned the Dragonfly with Sookie now, and having Will had made some major changes in her. Luke was happier, he smiled a lot more now than he had and didn't seem quite so grumpy. Dean was more secure, he was an advertising executive, he had gotten used to being in front of people. He had learned to trust. Lindsey was a pharmacist. She hadn't changed too much, other than she no long loathed Rory. Sookie and Jackson were the same, thank God. Paris and Tristan, they were completely different yet so very much the same. They bickered, Tristan always trying to be smart. But he never pushed too far. Paris was a scientist doing cancer research and Tristan was a lawyer. Lane and Dave were great together. Lane was more free, more Liberal than she had been. The were both executives at a record label. Rory looked around at her friends, happy to be here. He reporters eye spotted the true feeling, comfort. She leaned her head against Jess' shoulder and sighed tuning back into the conversation.

"So, do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Paris was asking, gesturing to Rory's stomach that was rounded.

"No, we don't want to know. We'll find out in two months."

"What do you think you'll name it?" Lane asked.

Jess piped up. "We were thinking Elizabeth for a girl and....Lucas for a boy."

Luke smiled and blushed a little.

__

Later that night

Everyone was tucked into bed saying their goodnights.

"Night Mark."

"Night Jess"

"Night Mom, Dad."

"Night Emily."

"Night Sammi."

After they were done Rory smiled.

"Goodnight, John Boy." She called.

"Go to bed Rory!"

Jess curled an arm around her stomach and cuddled in between her neck and her shoulder.

"Night, baby, I love you."

"I love you, too, Jess. Goodnight."

__

A/N: This is just an introduction chapter. There will be more action in the chapters to follow I swear. I'm happy with this. I like it and I'll probably continue it for a very long time. Unless you tell me it sucks then I'll stop. Anyways, there's no point in continuing this a/n so I'll say goodbye. Grazi E Arevaderche. 


	2. All grown up

__

Disclaimer: I own the kids, that's it. You want more detail, go see chapter 1.

A/N: Okay, hey. So I started this, June 10, and then decided it was going to be the sequel to The sister, Rory, and the infamous kamikaze chipmunks. (That was the full name of it though infamous kind of hit the cutting room floor.) 

Sorry, it took so long after I said I'd start updating again. My Uncle had a stroke. He's okay now. But I'll still be updating pretty far apart. Just please, have faith in me. 

So, the long awaited, which most of you gave up on a month ago, second chapter. Here we go!

****

Chapter 2: All Grown Up

"Mom, Dad! Sookie called an emergency meeting at her house! Come on, we got to go!" Emma called running down the stairs. "Chris, let's go!"

"Did they come out with a new colored chocolate again? Because if that's what this is about I'm going to be pissed. I'm supposed to call Ashley tonight." Chris grumbled walking downstairs.

"Nah, it's probably a new ketchup color, or new Oreo flavor." Jess commented.

"Uh." Rory and Emma both said, disgustedly.

"Oreos are not Oreos unless the have yummy, yummy chocolate on the outside, and white vanilla cream on the inside. Any other combination is just wrong, Dad. Isn't that right, Mom?"

"Yes. There should be a law. Anything that does not fit those requirements cannot carry the name Oreo."

Jess and Chris just rolled their eyes as the girls walked out and got in the car.

"Dad, you should know better than that. You spoke of the forbidden topic. Now, why is it forbidden?"

"It causes insanity."

"Exactly. Now, let's go before we have to listen to them complain about being late the whole way."

"Good idea." He grabbed the keys and they left.

__

At Sookie's

Everyone else had arrived. The adults were sitting around talking while the girls were singing along to a jazz track that was playing on the stereo. The boys were playing cards. Conner sat over on a loveseat smiling, and whispering to a girl. The door opened, without anyone knocking.

"We're here! Sorry we're late. Dad and Chris were being stupid." Emma stated.

"I love you, too Emma." Jess said sarcastically. Then he turned his attention to the room. "So, emergency meeting, huh? What's up?"

Chris looked around the room where everyone was happy but Sookie had a strange look to her. "Oh, God," he muttered. "It is the chocolate." 

Jackson walked in from the kitchen. "No, but don't tell her about the neon orange ketchup yet, okay?"

Chris nodded. Sookie perked up.

"Your here, your here! Come on sit down. Sit down."

"Sookie in repetitive mode. It must really be something." Jess whispered to his wife.

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried."

"Mom, calm down." Conner was up and helping his mother to sit down.

"Okay, everybody, I have an announcement," he said after calming Sookie. "You all know my girlfriend, Shea." They all exchanged little waves and smiles. "Well, Shea and I are getting married." He closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

"Wow, I can't believe Conner's getting married," Jess murmured walking through the door to their house.

"I know, I still remember when he was born. I feel old." Rory said.

"You are old."

"You're older than me."

"But I'm not old." Jess said as if that were the simplest thing in the world to understand.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Yes, you are. And I say so." Rory stated.

"And why is it true just because you say so?"

"Because I'm pregnant, and I'm moody." Rory nodded smiling.

"You can say that again." Jess said, half-heartedly, under his breath.

"I heard that! Oh, you are so going to regret that, mister." Rory said, playfully pushing him into the wall.

"I love your parents." Ashley, Chris' girlfriend, who had been picked up so she and Chris could have movie night, said, following them 

"They're something alright." Chris said back.

"Hey, you get the living room, I'll take your DVD player, okay?" Emma said to her brother.

"Uh uh. I get my room." He said indignantly.

"You have a girl." Emma stated.

"So do you."

She just looked at him.

"Right. Okay. But don't mess with anything." He grumbled.

"I intend to mess with everything in sight." Emma teased. She turned to Leigh, who was staying the night. "Could you get the movies set up? I'll make popcorn and grab some soda and junk food and be right up."

"Alright. Goodnight, Chris. Ashley." She said Ashley's name a little bit colder than she had Chris' but no one noticed. She then walked over to where Jess and Rory were still playfully squabbling. "Night Jess, night Rory." She said hugging them both.

"Oh. Goodnight, Leigh." Rory said.

"Night."

Minutes later Emma came out, kissed both her parents goodnight and went upstairs with food and drink to begin her movie-athon. Rory went over to Chris and kissed him goodnight and told Ashley goodnight as well.

"Night guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jess said.

Chris just looked at his mother's retreating form, waddling slightly with her pregnancy.

"Okay, don't do anything I would do."

At that Chris just lifted his eyebrow, a gesture he had gotten from his father.

"Hands! Sit on them! Don't move." Jess said, only half joking.

"Night, Dad." Chris said fighting back laughter.

"Night, Mr. Mariano." Ashley said sweetly.

"Goodnight, kids." God, I do sound old, Jess thought.

__

In the master bedroom

"Do you ever feel like the Walton's?" Rory asked.

"Only when we have all thirteen kids, why?"

"Fourteen." She said rubbing her belly. "I do. Sometimes I just want to say 'Goodnight, John Boy.'"

"So that's the 'Goodnight, John Boy' thing. I never understood that."

"Well, now you do." Rory smiled.

"Now I do. And thanks for that."

"You're welcome." She just stared off in space for a moment. "Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?"

"Petrified."

"I remember your face when I told you I was pregnant with Emma." Rory said, half laughing.

"Couldn't have been worse than when you told me about Chris."

"'We're late, we're late, for a very important date.'" She sang.

"And you know what that means...." Jess chimed in.

"We're pregnant!" They both said in unison.

"And Chris wonders why I call him Alice." Jess said.

Rory laughed.

A/N: I know, shortness. The rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise. I just stumbled onto a horrible case of writers block and this was as far as I got. It's not a bad place to end it is it? Okay, so blue button, and those who are colorblind the button that says go beside submit review (cause just saying blue and having all those poor colorblind people think blue? what blue? Is just wrong) You guys know what to do.

****

I'_m _**b**_a_**c**_k _**!**_!_**!**_!_


End file.
